Liens ambigus
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Et si Vincent et Cloud avaient plus de liens qu'il n'y parait ? Si le passé de Vincent l'avait déjà conduit à fréquenter la famille Strife bien avant la venue au monde de Cloud ? Comment cela se serait il passé ? Quelles en seraient les conséquences ? Vous le saurez en lisant.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

* * *

 **Liens ambigus**

 **1) L'arrivée au village**

Ce n'était qu'un petit village de campagne où tout le monde se connaissait, isolé dans la montagne. Il ne comptait que peu de maisons et pas beaucoup plus d'habitants, ce qui faisait qu'il était paisible et que les gens s'y sentaient en sécurité. Il n'y avait rien dans cette région qui puisse attirer du monde, c'est pourquoi lorsqu'un inconnu fit son apparition sur la route qui y conduisait la nouvelle fit très vite le tour de toutes les maisons.

Ils avaient déjà eu un premier sujet de conversation ce jour là, lorsque le chariot qui leur livrait des marchandises était passé alors que ce n'était pas la date habituelle pour sa venue et avait déchargé des caisses qui avaient aussitôt été menées dans une maison du village où elles étaient visiblement attendues puisqu'elles avaient été acceptées par l'occupante des lieux.

Plusieurs enfants curieux échappèrent à la garde de leurs parents et se risquèrent jusqu'aux abords du chemin afin de l'observer, cachés de leur mieux derrière une haie. Un bien fragile abri qui n'aurait pas su les protéger plus que quelques secondes, mais celui qui arrivait au village, marchant d'un pas tranquille, n'était pas animé de mauvaises intentions. Il remarqua bien les enfants en train de l'observer mais fit comme s'il ne s'apercevait de rien.

Il s'agissait d'un homme encore jeune, moins de trente ans, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges, dont le regard et la tenue sombre, des habits de cuir noir et une épaisse cape de la même teinte, que le foulard rouge qui couvrait sa gorge ne parvenait pas à égayer, firent fuir les enfants avec des cris, certains effrayés, d'autres seulement excités.

L'homme poursuivit sa route sans y prêter plus d'attention. Il avait hâte d'arriver enfin à destination, il avait marché une bonne partie de la journée et n'aspirait plus qu'à du repos.

Il tenait sa cape fermée, comme s'il y cachait quelque chose et semblait savoir précisément où il allait. Il s'arrêta finalement devant une maison un peu à l'écart du village, précisément celle où les caisses avaient été portées un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Les murmures allèrent bon train dans les autres logis. Tous savaient que vivaient là une jeune veuve et son fils de quatre ans. Elle était respectée, son fils Cassian était le bienvenu chez tous, mais qu'elle se refuse à prendre un nouvel époux, ne ce fut-ce que pour le bien de l'enfant, faisait quelque fois jaser, les caisses et maintenant cet étranger qui se rendait chez elle...

Ignorant tout cela le nouveau venu s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte et la femme qui attendait dans la pièce principale continuait à vaquer à ses occupations.

C'était une femme mince et fine, elle était séduisante mais ne cherchait pas à se mettre en valeur, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Pour l'heure, dans la robe simple qu'elle portait toujours lorsqu'elle était chez elle, elle n'avait rien de remarquable. Elle ne broncha pas lorsque des coups furent frappés à sa porte, se contentant d'inviter l'arrivant à entrer, ce qu'il fit sans tarder.

La femme tourna la tête vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Elle s'avança vers l'homme et le salua avec respect.

\- Docteur Valentine, soyez le bienvenu chez moi. Votre chambre est prête.

\- Merci madame Strife. Répondit l'homme en écartant sa cape d'une main, dévoilant le petit garçon endormi qu'il cachait en dessous. Mon fils et moi même avons bien besoin de repos après ce long voyage que nous avons fait. Mais avant de m'installer, je voudrai être certain que vous n'avez pas changé d'avis depuis notre conversation.

La jeune veuve posa un regard attendri sur l'enfant. Elle jugea aussitôt qu'il devait avoir l'âge de son Cassian et s'en réjouit. Lorsqu'elle avait été contactée par le docteur Valentine et que ce dernier lui avait demandé si elle accepterait de prendre soin de son petit garçon, elle avait dit oui sans hésiter. Elle aimait les enfants et s'occuper d'un garçon de plus ne serait pas un problème.

Elle n'avait pas demandé où était la mère du petit et n'avait aucune intention de le faire, estimant que cela ne se faisait pas et que si le docteur Valentine voulait s'en ouvrir à elle il saurait le faire de sa propre volonté.

\- Par ici docteur. Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas changé d'avis le moins du monde. Assura t'elle en se dirigeant vers l'escalier afin de lui montrer la chambre.

Elle avait proposé à l'homme de leur faire deux chambres séparées, mais il avait refusé, arguant qu'il préférait garder son fils auprès de lui tant qu'il serait présent.

Il déposa le petit garçon toujours profondément endormi dans le lit qu'elle lui ouvrait et la laissa le border avant de redescendre avec elle dans la salle du bas.

\- Je dois vous prévenir que si Vincent n'est pas un enfant difficile, vous aurez peut être un peu de mal avec lui au début. Nous venons de traverser des moment douloureux. La région d'où nous venons est en guerre et sa mère est malheureusement morte en le protégeant, il est encore quelque peu perturbé par ce qu'il a vécu... déclara le docteur Valentine avec effort.

Même si les événements en question s'étaient produits quelques mois plus tôt, il avait encore du mal à en parler.

Il était à son travail, loin de sa maison lorsque le drame s'était produit, et il était arrivé trop tard pour sauver son épouse, seul Vincent était encore en vie, caché dans un coffre en bois où sa mère avait eu la présence d'esprit de le dissimuler avant que les assaillants ne fassent irruption chez eux.

Elle avait été tuée à quelques pas du coffre, c'était du moins la conclusion à laquelle était arrivé son époux d'après la position de son corps.

Depuis ce jour le petit garçon, traumatisé par le drame, n'avait plus dit un seul mot et le docteur Valentine ne savait pas trop comment présenter la chose.

Il redoutait que cela ne décourage la veuve, et il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il pourrait bien faire si elle refusait au final de prendre en charge son fils. Il ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec lui sur son lieu de travail, cela était bien trop risqué.

\- Vous pouvez tout me dire. Assura la veuve.

Le docteur Valentine hocha la tête et se lança.

\- Vincent ne parle plus depuis que sa mère est morte, il n'a jamais été très bavard, mais il s'exprimait fort bien avant cela. Dit il très vite avant de perdre courage.

Le regard doux de la femme se teinta de chagrin, elle leva les yeux vers le plafond, songeant au petit garçon aux cheveux noirs qui avait déjà traversé une si terrible épreuve. Songeant qu'aucun enfant ne devrait vivre quelque chose d'aussi terrible.

\- Je comprends, ce n'est rien docteur Valentine, qu'il parle ou non, Vincent est le bienvenu dans ma maison. Croyez moi, ce sera même reposant, Cassian parle pour deux.

Elle sourit en mentionnant son propre fils.

\- Je veux bien vous croire. Sourit brièvement le docteur Valentine.

Comme s'il avait attendu ce moment précis pour apparaître le jeune Cassian fit une entrée assez remarquable dans la pièce, repoussant la porte avec la force et l'enthousiasme d'un enfant de son âge, il entra en trombe et se précipita vers sa mère.

Il semblait inquiet et l'examina avec attention.

\- Maman ! Tu vas bien ? Mes amis m'ont dit qu'un homme étrange était allé vers chez nous...

Toute à son inquiétude il n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence du docteur Valentine et ce dernier sourit, amusé par les propos.

La jeune veuve s'empourpra, très embarrassée quand à elle.

\- Je suis désolée docteur Valentine, dit elle en posant les mains sur les épaules de son fils, Cassian, excuse toi auprès de notre invité je te prie.

Cassian pivota pour faire face à celui à qui sa mère voulait qu'il fasse des excuses.

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds à sa vue. Le docteur Valentine lui sourit tout en l'étudiant rapidement.

Cassian était un solide garçonnet blond aux yeux d'un bleu pur, très différent de son petit Vincent qui était plus frêle que les enfants de son âge.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire madame Strife. Bonjour Cassian, enchanté de faire ta connaissance. J'espère que tu t'entendras bien avec mon fils.

\- Bonjour monsieur, vous êtes sacrément grand ! Vous avez une arme ?

\- Je ne répondrai pas à cette question jeune homme. Dit simplement le docteur Valentine. Les armes ne sont pas l'affaire des enfants.

Cassian n'insista pas, malgré son jeune âge il savait lorsqu'il était plus prudent de ne pas le faire, mais il était désormais persuadé que l'homme en face de lui avait effectivement une arme sur lui et il espérait qu'il parviendrait à la voir un jour.

\- Il est où votre fils ? Questionna t'il à la place.

La présence d'un autre enfant était bien plus intéressante après tout. Même s'il avait déjà pas mal d'amis dans le village, Cassian était d'un naturel sociable et curieux, il aimait la nouveauté et ce garçon encore inconnu était pour lui la plus belle source d'intérêt qui soit pour l'heure.

\- Vincent dort déjà. Lui répondit le docteur Valentine.

Cassian soupira de déception. Il était encore tôt, ce Vincent était donc un bébé pour dormir à une heure pareille ?

\- Il a quel âge ? Demanda t'il encore, mais d'un ton bien moins enthousiaste.

\- Vincent a quatre ans. Répondit le docteur Valentine.

\- Moi aussi j'ai quatre ans ! Annonça fièrement Cassian. Mais je ne me couche pas si tôt.

\- Cassian ! S'indigna aussitôt sa mère.

Le docteur Valentine se mit à rire.

\- Ce n'est rien madame Strife, il a raison. Vincent ne dort pas si tôt d'ordinaire, mais le voyage a été long et pénible, je voulais qu'il se repose, je lui ai donc lancé un sort de sommeil.

Il adressa un sourire amusé à Cassian.

\- Tu auras tout le temps pour faire sa connaissance demain. Ajouta t'il.

 _A suivre_


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

* * *

 **Liens ambigus**

 **2) Premiers contacts**

Grimoire Valentine rejoignit son fils dans la chambre afin qu'il ne soit pas seul en se réveillant.

Le repas du soir approchait et il espérait qu'ils pourraient se joindre aux Strife, ce serait un bon moyen pour eux de commencer à s'intégrer.

Vincent dormait profondément, roulé en boule tout au bord du lit, ses cheveux noirs tout ébouriffés.

Grimoire sourit tristement et s'installa dans un fauteuil pour s'y reposer quelques minutes.

Il se faisait du soucis pour l'avenir et plus encore pour son fils.

Il n'avait pas voulu s'en ouvrir à la jeune veuve afin qu'elle ne prenne pas peur, mais Vincent et lui étaient désormais les derniers représentants de leur peuple sur Gaïa.

Ils n'avaient jamais été très nombreux, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, d'ailleurs son épouse et lui même étaient les derniers enfants engendrés par la génération de leurs parents, bien après les précédents qui eux même n'avaient pas eu d'enfants. Ils avaient grandi côte à côte et avaient tout naturellement décidé de s'unir.

La naissance de Vincent, le dernier enfant de race pure né au sein de leur peuple, avait été une surprise et une joie pour tous au village. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'en naissait plus au sein de leur peuple, plus de vingt ans qu'aucun n'avait vu le jour. Cette naissance inespérée avait été vécue comme une sorte de miracle.

Ils savaient qu'un seul enfant ne suffirait pas à les sauver, mais malgré tout Vincent avait ramené un peu d'espoir et de joie. Jusqu'au massacre qui avait éradiqué leur peuple dans son ensemble, ou presque.

Lorsque les autres membres de leur peuple avaient péri il s'était produit un phénomène qui leur était propre et qui avait atteint Grimoire de plein fouet, manquant le plonger dans l'inconscience. Tous les souvenirs des défunts lui étaient arrivés brutalement, ce qui lui avait fait comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il avait aussitôt abandonné ce qu'il était en train de faire afin de se précipiter au secours de sa famille et de ses amis.

Fort heureusement Vincent était encore trop petit pour recevoir une part de la mémoire collective de leur peuple, son cerveau immature était protégé contre le phénomène.

Grimoire soupira et ferma les yeux.

Il allait devoir tout faire pour vivre le plus longtemps possible, que Vincent n'ait pas à endurer cette épreuve avant de nombreuses années.

Même si être désormais le seul dépositaire du savoir de leur peuple était un bien lourd fardeau dont il se serait bien volontiers passé, il ne voulait pas en charger son fils. Plus longtemps Vincent serait épargné mieux cela vaudrait.

Peut être trouverait il d'ici là un moyen de sauvegarder cette mémoire collective d'une autre façon. C'était l'un des buts qu'il poursuivait en secret en temps que scientifique, mais jusqu'à ce jour il n'y était pas parvenu.

Il se redressa en voyant Vincent s'agiter et rouvrir les yeux.

\- Bonsoir fils, as tu bien dormi ? Questionna t'il.

Les yeux de Vincent, aussi rouges que les siens, se tournèrent vers lui et le petit garçon hocha la tête gravement, avec un sérieux qui ne cadrait pas exactement avec l'image que l'on se faisait d'ordinaire d'un enfant si jeune.

Grimoire lui tendit la main et Vincent sauta au bas du lit, sans manifester la moindre surprise ni le moindre intérêt pour le décor inconnu de lui. Il franchit en quelques pas la distance qui le séparait de son père et glissa sa petite main dans celle de Grimoire.

L'homme s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et plongea son regard dans celui du garçon.

\- Vincent, nous sommes arrivés dans notre nouvelle maison. Je vais rester avec toi quelques jours le temps que tu t'y habitues, ensuite je compte sur toi pour être sage et courageux, je peux te faire confiance ?

Vincent l'écouta attentivement puis hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Grimoire lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi mon fils. Bien, rejoignons ceux avec qui tu vas grandir. Je pense qu'ils te plairont, l'enfant a ton âge, et sa mère est très gentille.

Vincent le suivit sans dire un mot et sans rien montrer, mais il était un peu nerveux.

Il avait grandi dans un endroit où il était le seul enfant, uniquement entouré d'adultes, savoir que dans quelques instants il se trouverait en présence d'un autre garçon l'inquiétait un peu.

Comment devait il se comporter ? Ce garçon inconnu serait il amical ou au contraire réfractaire à sa présence ?

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les ruines de leur village natal il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir du monde. Son père avait pris grand soin d'éviter les lieux peuplés, et plus soin encore de le cacher aux yeux des personnes qui malgré tout venaient à suivre la même route qu'eux.

Vincent ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait une entière confiance en son père, si ce dernier agissait de la sorte c'était sans aucun doute qu'il avait de bonnes raisons qu'il lui exposerait un jour.

En attendant Vincent avait bien l'intention de tout faire pour qu'il n'ait pas à rougir de lui et de sa conduite.

Une fois arrivé en bas de l'escalier il s'arrêta pour regarder autour de lui.

Cassian qui guettait le retour de Grimoire laissa échapper un cri de joie en découvrant sa présence.

\- Maman ! Il est descendu !

Il se précipita, le sourire aux lèvres et la main tendue, prenant Vincent par surprise et lui faisant instinctivement faire un pas en arrière.

\- Bonsoir Vincent ! Moi c'est Cassian ! J'espère que nous serons amis ! Lança Cassian sans se rendre compte du mouvement de recul.

Il était tout à sa joie de rencontrer un autre enfant et ne se rendait pas compte que Vincent ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

Fasciné par l'apparence du petit garçon qui se tenait face à lui Cassian l'étudia avec une attention accrue. Ils faisaient à peu près la même taille, même si Vincent était plus mince et délicat que lui. Cassian était particulièrement fasciné par la couleur écarlate des yeux, il les trouvait magnifiques, pas comme les siens qui étaient seulement d'un bleu commun, bien d'autres enfants du village avaient également les yeux bleus, même s'ils n'étaient pas du même bleu que le sien bien sur. La couleur de la peau de Vincent le marqua également, elle était claire mais pas rose comme la sienne, elle était légèrement dorée, cela renforçait son étrange beauté. Cassian était encore trop jeune pour s'attarder sur ce point de détail, mais il le remarqua tout de même.

Désorienté par ce comportement qu'il ne savait comment prendre Vincent se tourna vers son père et le questionna du regard.

Grimoire lui adressa un sourire pour le rassurer.

\- Cassian veut seulement être ton ami Vincent, tu n'as rien à craindre. Dit il.

Vincent se sentit rougir, il ne voulait pas que son père puisse croire qu'il avait peur de l'enfant blond, il voulait juste lui demander conseil sur la conduite à tenir... un peu de tristesse lui vint à la pensée que l'on puisse s'imaginer qu'il redoute la compagnie d'autres enfants. Il baissa la tête pour cacher sa honte et son chagrin.

\- Cassian, il vient juste d'arriver, ne le harcèle pas. Intervint madame Strife en les rejoignant.

Elle adressa un sourire doux à Vincent qui avait redressé la tête en l'entendant approcher. Vincent lui rendit timidement son sourire.

\- Vincent n'a encore jamais été avec d'autres enfants. Expliqua Grimoire qui venait de comprendre et regrettait ses mots malheureux. Il était le seul de notre village.

Il n'entra pas dans les détails et fut soulagé que ni Cassian ni sa mère ne pose de questions. Il y avait des choses dont il ne voulait pas parler.

\- Pas d'autre enfant ? S'écria Cassian d'un ton choqué. Ça devait être vraiment triste pour lui ! Moi j'ai plein de copains, je les lui présenterai !

Grimoire réprima un soupir et considéra son fils. Les propos de Cassian lui avaient fait prendre conscience qu'effectivement Vincent avait manqué de présences juvéniles pendant les premières années de sa vie, et même s'il n'avait jamais semblé en souffrir, ignorant qu'ailleurs il existait des enfants de son âge, maintenant que Grimoire y pensait, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, Vincent avait bel et bien souffert d'un manque, mais à l'avenir ce ne serait plus le cas... enfin, si toute fois tous les enfants des environs se montraient aussi ouverts que l'était visiblement Cassian.

Il ne voulait pas se bercer d'illusion, il savait que cela n'irait pas sans quelques heurts, qu'il y aurait forcément au moins un ou deux réfractaires, mais Cassian serait un atout non négligeable pour l'intégration de son fils.

\- Si nous mangions à présent ? Proposa t'il.

Comme il l'espérait Cassian accueillit la diversion avec enthousiasme.

\- Oui ! On va à table ! Vincent, tu viens à côté de moi !

\- Cassian ! Ce ne sont pas des manières ! Protesta madame Strife. Vincent préfère sans doute être assis près de son père. Tu auras tout le temps d'être à côté de lui lorsque le docteur Valentine sera reparti.

\- Mais maman...

\- Non Cassian, ne discute pas, montre à Vincent où il peut se laver les mains et revenez vous asseoir.

Cassian fit la moue, il songea un instant à protester que ses mains étaient propres, mais un regard au visage à l'air surpris de Vincent l'en dissuada. Au lieu de cela il prit dans la sienne la main du garçon aux yeux rouges et l'entraîna vers la salle de bains.

Il ouvrit le robinet et y passa rapidement les mains, décidé à se limiter à cela, mais Vincent lui prit grand soin à savonner les siennes.

Cassian le regarda faire avec un peu de surprise, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un enfant de son âge agir de la sorte, ses copains n'étaient pas plus disposés que lui à se laver aussi soigneusement les mains s'ils n'avaient pas un parent pour surveiller leurs gestes.

Il hésita puis décida que pour une fois, puisque Vincent le faisait, il pourrait le faire aussi.

Madame Strife inspecta leurs mains avant de les laisser prendre place à table, elle ne savait que trop bien que son fils n'était pas très enclin à utiliser du savon dans ces moments là. Elle fut donc surprise de constater que cette fois les mains de son fils sentaient bel et bien le savon, tout comme celles de Vincent.

Un sourire attendri se posa sur ses lèvres.

Vincent ne parlait peut être pas, mais il avait déjà réussi à influencer Cassian, elle espérait du fond du cœur que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois.

 _A suivre_


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

* * *

 **Liens ambigus**

 **3) Tout le monde fait des erreurs  
**

Le repas se passa relativement dans le calme, ponctué des interventions joyeuses de Cassian qui essayait de faire parler Vincent, lequel restait muré dans le silence et observait l'autre enfant avec prudence.

Madame Strife n'essayait pas de restreindre son fils cette fois, Grimoire lui avait dit que Vincent avait besoin de stimulations de ce genre et, à voir la façon dont l'enfant aux cheveux noirs se tenait, presque figé sur sa chaise, elle avait admis qu'il n'avait pas tort.

Pour l'heure, et même si elle appréciait le fait qu'il soit plus sage que Cassian, elle devait bien s'avouer qu'il était cependant douloureux de le voir si immobile et silencieux, tel un adulte en miniature, avec son fin visage montrant une expression qu'il n'aurait pas du avoir.

Il donnait l'impression de calculer le moindre de ses gestes, presque comme s'il redoutait de faire une erreur.

Elle décida d'en parler avec Grimoire Valentine, afin de savoir d'où venait le problème. Parce qu'à ses yeux il y avait clairement un problème et elle doutait que cela soit du à un quelconque massacre, pas plus au fait d'avoir été caché par sa mère avant que celle-ci se fasse tuer.

Bien sur, elle n'écartait pas le fait que le petit garçon avait vraiment vécu un terrible traumatisme, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela explique tout.

Pour elle l'attitude de Vincent avait d'autres sources et elle voulait découvrir lesquelles.

Jusqu'à avoir éclairci ce point elle était décidée à tout faire pour protéger le jeune garçon et à l'écarter autant que possible de son père.

Elle ne croyait pas que le docteur Valentine puisse vraiment être à l'origine du problème, il semblait sincèrement aimer son fils, mais elle pouvait se tromper. Les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses et elle le savait.

\- Vincent, cette nuit tu dormiras dans la chambre de Cassian, ce sera plus confortable pour ton père et pour toi. Dit elle fermement alors que le repas s'achevait.

Trois paires d'yeux, deux de couleur rouge et une bleue, se tournèrent vers elle. Toutes les trois exprimaient la surprise causée par son affirmation imprévue. Laquelle fut rapidement remplacée par d'autres sentiments.

Le regard de Grimoire Valentine se teinta de perplexité, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle décidait si soudainement de faire dormir Vincent avec Cassian alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il entendait veiller sur son fils jusqu'à son départ et ne pas le quitter. Un regard au visage décidé de madame Strife le renseigna très vite. Elle soutenait son regard mais des détails dans son maintien trahissaient un peu d'appréhension. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas elle redoutait quelque chose venant de lui.

Celui de Vincent se nuança d'angoisse à l'idée d'être si vite séparé de son père, même si ce n'était que de quelques mètres et que seule une paroi se dresserait entre eux, la chambre de Cassian étant voisine de celle où était censé dormir Grimoire.

Cassian lui était surpris et ne savait pas trop que penser. Il n'avait encore jamais partagé sa chambre avec qui que ce soit. Il n'était pas certain d'aimer l'idée que Vincent dorme dans la même pièce que lui. Sa chambre était son territoire, son endroit à lui, avec tous ses trésors. Il voulait bien accepter qu'un autre enfant vienne vivre dans sa maison, et se montrer amical envers lui, mais pour l'heure il ne le connaissait pas vraiment et il y avait certaines limites qu'un petit garçon de quatre ans qui avait toujours vécu comme un enfant unique avait du mal à passer.

\- Madame Strife, je peux vous parler en privé ? Dit Grimoire en voyant la peur revenir dans les yeux de Vincent.

Il se leva posément et attendit que la veuve en fasse autant, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire.

\- Attendez nous là les enfants. Dit calmement Grimoire.

La veuve et lui disparurent dans une autre pièce, laissant Cassian et Vincent attablés.

Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard.

Cassian n'aimait pas savoir sa mère seule avec un homme, presque un inconnu, il se demandait ce qu'ils avaient de si important à se dire soudain.

Cela avait probablement un rapport avec le fait que Vincent dorme dans sa chambre. Donc c'était la faute de Vincent.

Il se tourna vers l'autre enfant, décidé à lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas de lui dans sa chambre et réalisa que ce dernier avait peur, ses yeux étaient écarquillés par la crainte et brillants de larmes contenues avec peine. Cela lui fit immédiatement oublier qu'il était prêt à lui dire de mauvaises choses.

Cassian se leva et se rapprocha de Vincent qui le regarda faire sans bouger mais en retenant son souffle.

Cassian lui prit la main.

\- Viens, on va dans ma chambre.

Vincent baissa les yeux sur leurs mains réunies puis tourna la tête pour fixer la porte de la pièce où étaient partis leurs parents respectifs.

\- T'en fais pas, maman saura où je suis allé. Affirma Cassian en l'entraînant.

Vincent ne résista pas, bien qu'il soit un peu surpris. Lorsqu'il avait vu le regard de Cassian un peu plus tôt il avait parfaitement perçu sa rancune et puis tout semblait s'être évaporé en une seconde, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il n'avait rien fait, ni pour mériter cette rancune, ni pour la faire disparaître.

Il aurait aimé poser des questions, mais pour l'heure la crainte étouffait encore sa voix dans sa gorge. Cassian se montrait parfois gentil, mais il avait visiblement aussi des mouvements d'humeur que Vincent ne comprenait pas et qui le laissaient désorienté.

Il grimpa les marches à la suite du garçon blond et entra dans la chambre de ce dernier.

Un joyeux désordre y régnait, des lits superposés se trouvaient contre un mur, seul celui du haut était fait, Cassian lâcha la main de Vincent et escalada le lit pour se jucher sur son matelas. Il se pencha pour regarder Vincent qui était resté planté au milieu de la pièce, là où il l'avait laissé et lui adressa un large sourire.

\- Tu viens ? Appela t'il.

Vincent hésita un instant, mais le sourire de Cassian n'était pas feint, il le sentait. Il se décida donc à le rejoindre et grimpa à son tour sur le lit après avoir retiré ses chaussures pour ne rien abîmer. Cassian lui s'était débarrassé des siennes en arrivant au sommet du lit, juste avant de basculer sur le matelas.

Les deux enfants s'installèrent de leur mieux sur le lit étroit, juste assez grand pour deux, et Cassian observa le visage pâle de Vincent, désormais si proche du sien qu'il pouvait plonger directement dans le regard écarlate encore un peu trop brillant. Les larmes n'étaient pas loin, Vincent avait réussi à les retenir mais elles luisaient encore dans ses yeux.

Cassian détourna le regard, un peu mal à l'aise. Malgré son jeune âge il ressentait fortement qu'il avait mal agi et ne savait trop comment rattraper la chose. S'excuser n'est jamais facile, et l'est encore moins lorsqu'on a que quatre ans.

\- Pleure pas Vincent, faut pas... murmura t'il.

Vincent frissonna et détourna la tête, pris plus encore par une forte envie de pleurer à entendre ces mots maladroits.

Il ne voulait pas le faire en présence de Cassian, puisque ce dernier ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse. Il lutta donc de toutes ses forces pour retenir ses larmes, jusqu'à en avoir une boule dans la gorge. Peu à peu son corps se mit à trembler sous l'effort qu'il s'imposait.

Cassian le réalisa et noua ses bras autour de la taille de Vincent.

\- Pardon... souffla t'il. Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai pleuré quand mon papa est parti...

Vincent perdit son combat contre les larmes et se mit à pleurer en silence, honteux de ne pas réussir à se contrôler.

Cassian sentit ses yeux le piquer. Même si le jeune garçon aux yeux rouges ne faisait pas de bruit et lui tournait toujours le dos, il sentait bien qu'il pleurait et cela l'amenait au bord des larmes également. Bientôt ils pleuraient tous deux à chaudes larmes, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

En bas, loin de se douter de ce qu'il en était des deux enfants, Grimoire Valentine et madame Strife se faisaient face.

\- J'aimerai comprendre pourquoi vous avez jugé bon de changer ce qui était prévu sans m'en parler avant. Dit Grimoire avec calme.

Il ne lui en voulait pas, il devinait qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons pour agir de la sorte, mais il était tout de même curieux de savoir pourquoi elle avait jugé bon de le faire.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi... avoua madame Strife en rougissant un peu. J'ai agi sous l'impulsion du moment. Je me fais du soucis pour Vincent, il est trop sage pour un enfant de son âge. Il se conduit comme un adulte...

Grimoire soupira, il était soulagé de la franchise de la femme, il se devait de l'être également à présent.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit Vincent n'a pas eu la chance de fréquenter d'autres enfants, il n'a eu d'autres modèles que des adultes. C'est pourquoi son comportement vous semble si mature. Je pense qu'avec le temps il évoluera. Déclara t'il doucement. S'il vous plait, laissez lui sa chance.

La veuve le regarda avec surprise avant de réaliser qu'il s'était méprit sur ses propos.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de le renvoyer. Protesta t'elle. Je suis seulement soucieuse de son avenir... aucun enfant ici ne se conduit comme lui et avec ses yeux...

Grimoire soupira. Lui aussi avait éprouvé des craintes de ce genre, mais il voulait croire que son fils pouvait s'intégrer malgré tout.

Ce n'était pas comme si Vincent avait le choix, ils étaient désormais les derniers de leur peuple, soit Vincent parvenait à se faire accepter, soit il serait condamné tôt ou tard à la solitude.

Grimoire savait être en mesure de l'endurer même si pour l'heure tel n'était pas le cas pour lui, son statut l'en préservait, mais il ne voulait pas que son fils soit obligé à cela un jour.

 _A suivre_


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

* * *

 **Liens ambigus**

 **4) Un moment inévitable**

Grimoire Valentine posa un regard à la fois tendre et préoccupé sur les deux enfants qui se tenaient à la table du dîner, il avait attendu le tout dernier moment pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, mais il ne pouvait désormais plus reculer, s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant il n'aurait plus le temps.

\- Vincent, je dois repartir travailler. Demain quand tu te réveilleras je ne serai plus là. Dit il le plus doucement possible.

Il vit le regard de son fils s'écarquiller d'angoisse, le jeune garçon sauta à bas de sa chaise et se précipita vers lui. Il le prit sur ses genoux et le sentit trembler tandis qu'il se blottissait tout contre lui.

Grimoire caressa le dos de son fils avec douceur pour le réconforter tandis que madame Strife se levait elle aussi.

\- Cassian, viens avec moi. Dit elle doucement.

Cassian fit la moue mais la suivit tout de même sans discuter.

Une fois dans la cuisine avec elle il se planta devant elle, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Pourquoi il s'en va ? Demanda t'il avec une pointe d'agressivité.

\- Il doit travailler mon chéri. Répondit madame Strife.

\- Il pourrait travailler au village et continuer à vivre avec nous... s'il part il va pas revenir, comme papa.

Madame Strife serra son fils dans ses bras. Elle comprenait ce qu'il redoutait mais ne pouvait pas lui assurer que Grimoire Valentine reviendrait à chaque fois qu'il partirait. Gaïa était un monde dangereux.

\- Je te promets que non chéri, il ne fait pas le même métier, ce n'est pas aussi dangereux que ce que faisait ton père. Je suis persuadée qu'il reviendra.

Cassian hocha la tête, rassuré, il esquissa un faible sourire.

\- C'est tout de même triste qu'il doive partir... Vincent va être tout seul...

\- Nous serons avec lui. Corrigea madame Strife. Nous sommes sa famille maintenant.

\- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Cassian.

Madame Strife hocha la tête, pour elle cela ne faisait aucun doute, tant que Vincent serait sous son toit elle le considérerait et le traiterait comme s'il était son fils. Elle s'en était fait la promesse.

Dans l'autre pièce Grimoire réconforta longuement son fils puis l'emporta avec lui dans sa chambre après avoir salué madame Strife et Cassian. Il coucha le jeune garçon dans le grand lit et vint le rejoindre.

Vincent se blottit contre lui, les doigts crispés sur son habit. Grimoire le laissa faire et le rassura jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il resta un long moment à le regarder dormir puis le porta dans la chambre où dormait déjà Cassian. Il aurait aimé le garder avec lui pour la nuit mais ne voulait pas risquer de l'éveiller lorsqu'il partirait au matin.

Il coucha son fils avec précaution pour ne pas l'éveiller, déposa un baiser sur son front puis se retira, laissant les deux jeunes garçons endormis dans leurs lits respectifs.

Au matin il se leva avec le soleil et descendit sans faire de bruit. Madame Strife l'attendait déjà dans la cuisine, et insista pour qu'il mange avant de partir avant de lui remettre un panier bien garni pour qu'il ait de quoi se nourrir au cours de son voyage.

\- Je prendrai bien soin de Vincent, soyez sans crainte et revenez nous vite. Lui dit elle.

\- Aussitôt que je le pourrai. Assura Grimoire.

Il mangea pour lui faire plaisir et prit la route après un dernier salut.

Lorsque Vincent s'éveilla, quelques heures plus tard, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Cassian s'était déjà levé, sa mère était venue le chercher et l'avait fait descendre afin qu'il ne réveille pas Vincent en jouant dans sa chambre.

Le jeune garçon aux yeux rouges réalisa qu'il était dans la chambre de Cassian et en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre il constata que la matinée était déjà bien avancée.

Il se leva vivement et se précipita vers la chambre de son père. Il vit immédiatement qu'elle était vide et se rua dans l'escalier, traversa la salle principale en trombe et sortit au dehors.

Madame Strife abandonna ce qu'elle faisait pour courir derrière lui et le retenir.

\- Vincent ! Il est déjà loin ! Reste ici, c'est dangereux de s'éloigner du village.

Le petit garçon se débattit entre ses bras pour lui échapper.

\- Père ! Hurla t'il.

Son cri prit Cassian et sa mère au dépourvu, depuis qu'il était arrivé il n'avait pas dit un seul mot malgré tous leurs efforts. Madame Strife fut à la fois heureuse et peinée qu'il ait retrouvé l'usage de la parole de cette manière. Elle le consola de son mieux tandis qu'il sanglotait en appelant son père encore et encore. Il se calma au bout d'un long moment et redevint silencieux et tranquille entre les bras de la jeune femme.

Elle le mena dans la salle de bains afin de le rafraîchir puis remonta avec lui dans la chambre de Cassian et le mit au lit.

\- Repose toi encore un peu Vincent, je viendrai te chercher pour le repas.

Vincent hocha la tête sans dire un mot et madame Strife redouta qu'il ne se renferme à nouveau dans le silence. Elle redescendit terminer ce qu'elle avait à faire et trouva Cassian qui l'attendait en bas des marches.

\- Je savais bien que c'était pas bien qu'il parte. Marmonna le petit garçon blond en donnant un coup de pied dans un meuble.

Madame Strife ne le disputa pas, elle le laissa se défouler, le meuble en avait vu d'autres. Elle retourna dans la cuisine où il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

\- Tu crois qu'il va continuer à parler Vincent ? Questionna t'il.

\- Je l'espère mon chéri, mais il doit être triste, alors nous allons devoir le laisser se remettre.

\- Oui maman, je serai sage, promis.

\- Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de mettre la table et ensuite de monter lui tenir compagnie ?

\- D'accord !

Cassian mit la table et monta dans sa chambre. Voyant que Vincent dormait toujours il s'installa sur le sol près du lit et attendit sans faire de bruit.

Lorsque madame Strife monta les chercher elle le trouva appuyé au bord du lit, les yeux rivés sur le dormeur.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et le regarda. Elle était surprise et un peu impressionnée de le voir si tranquille. Lui qui se montrait toujours si bruyant et ne tenait pas en place ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre.

\- Cassian ? Appela t'elle doucement. Tu veux bien le réveiller mon chéri ? Le repas est servi.

Cassian tourna la tête vers elle et redevint l'enfant qu'elle connaissait, attrapant le bras de Vincent il le secoua de toutes ses forces. Vincent se réveilla en sursaut et se recula instinctivement.

\- C'est l'heure du repas ! Lui dit gaiement Cassian sans sembler remarquer son mouvement de recul.

\- Je n'ai pas faim... murmura Vincent.

\- Super ! Tu sais encore parler ! C'est trop génial ! J'en avais marre de parler tout seul quand je suis avec toi. Tu as intérêt à continuer.

Vincent hocha la tête et regarda madame Strife celle-ci lui sourit.

\- Peu importe que tu ne manges pas Vincent, tu vas descendre te mettre à table avec nous. J'y tiens, je ne veux pas te laisser seul pour le moment.

Vincent soupira et se leva docilement. Il descendit et s'installa à table comme elle le souhaitait.

Il resta sagement assis et accepta finalement de grignoter un peu de pain pour lui faire plaisir et faire taire Cassian qui insistait pour qu'il dise oui.

Il s'installa ensuite dans un coin de la grande salle, recroquevillé dans un fauteuil, les genoux repliés contre le torse et les yeux perdus dans le vague. Madame Strife envoya Cassian jouer avec ses amis et laissa Vincent en paix.

Cassian protesta un peu puis fit ce qu'elle lui disait et fila rejoindre les autres enfants du village. Ces derniers l'entourèrent avec curiosité, ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis l'arrivée de Vincent et de Grimoire Valentine et ils avaient beaucoup de questions, elles ne tardèrent pas à fuser tout autour de lui.

\- C'est vrai que ce sont des buveurs de sang qui vivent chez toi ?

\- Ils ont cherché à te mordre ?

\- Ils dorment où ?

\- Ils sont méchants ?

Cassian était très fier d'être le centre de l'intérêt général même s'il n'était pas certain d'aimer ce qu'on lui demandait.

\- Ils boivent pas de sang, vous êtes bêtes. Ils dorment dans des chambres comme tout le monde. Ils sont très gentils, le père de Vincent est docteur, mais pas pour les gens.

\- Pour qui alors ?

\- Je sais pas... avoua Cassian.

\- Mon papa dit que quand on a les yeux rouges c'est qu'on est pas normal. Affirma une petite fille en frissonnant.

\- Ma mamie aussi. Ajouta une autre.

Plusieurs autres enfants approuvèrent. Ils admiraient le courage de Cassian, eux n'auraient pas aimé vivre sous le même toit que des gens pas normaux.

Mal à l'aise Cassian les orienta sur un jeu et bientôt ils ne pensèrent plus à Vincent et à son père. Comme tous les enfants de leur âge leur intérêt était facile à détourner.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il rentra chez lui Cassian se précipita dans les bras de sa mère. Madame Strife le regarda avec soucis.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda t'elle.

\- Maman, pourquoi les gens disent que Vincent et le docteur Valentine boivent du sang ? Questionna Cassian d'un ton un peu angoissé.

Madame Strife s'assura que Vincent ne pouvait pas les entendre et s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de son petit garçon.

\- Cassian, ne fais pas attention à ce que disent les gens, ils parlent de choses dont ils ne savent rien. Ne te fie qu'à ce que tu peux vérifier par toi même.

\- Oui maman...

 _A suivre_


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

* * *

 **Liens ambigus**

 **5) Sentiments d'injustice**

Grimoire était revenu et reparti plusieurs fois, Vincent se faisait doucement à sa nouvelle vie, à l'énergie débordante de Cassian et à la gentillesse de madame Strife.

Cassian s'absentait parfois pour aller voir ses amis sans lui proposer de se joindre à lui, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Vincent. Sa timidité le retenait de demander à son ami de l'emmener avec lui. Ces jours là il se contentait de jouer seul ou de lire dans un coin de la maison.

C'est ainsi que Cassian le trouva un beau jour, au retour d'une de ses sorties, le nez dans un livre.

Cette vision étonna fort Cassian qui ne savait pas encore lire et n'imaginait pas qu'un enfant de son âge en soit capable.

Il n'allait pas encore à l'école, sa mère le jugeant encore trop jeune, même si elle lui avait affirmé qu'il irait dans peu de temps, lorsqu'il aurait cinq ans.

Lorsque madame Strife le lui avait dit Cassian avait quelque peu boudé. Certains de ses amis lui avaient parlé de l'école et disaient qu'on s'y ennuyait beaucoup, qu'il fallait rester assis et faire ce que le maître disait sans discuter sous peine d'être puni. Il n'avait donc pas du tout envie de s'y rendre.

Plus la date fatidique approchait plus Cassian redoutait l'instant où sa mère lui dirait qu'il était temps. Il s'était consolé en se disant qu'il n'irait pas seul puisque Vincent avait son âge.

Trouver Vincent un livre sur les genoux avait donc été une très grande surprise pour lui. Il avait considéré le petit garçon aux yeux rouges avec étonnement un long moment avant de lui parler.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je lis les aventures d'un enfant de Wutaï. Avait répondu Vincent en levant les yeux de son ouvrage.

Cassian n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où pouvait bien être Wutaï. Il avait vaguement entendu des adultes en parler, mais sans trop y prêter attention. Les conversations des adultes étaient en général sans grand intérêt.

Il était bien plus intrigué par le fait que Vincent lise.

Aucun des enfants de leur âge ne savait lire, et même certains plus âgés peinaient encore à déchiffrer les choses écrites. Mais Vincent lui semblait non seulement y parvenir sans peine, mais en plus apprécier cela.

Il avait regardé le livre posé sur la table devant Vincent.

C'était un gros et grand ouvrage, presque trop grand et trop lourd pour des mains enfantines, généreusement illustré de magnifiques dessins qui attirèrent le regard de Cassian.

\- Tu lis vraiment ou tu regardes juste les images ? Questionna t'il.

Vincent esquissa un sourire amusé et se mit à lire. Sa voix ne trébuchait pas sur certains mots comme cela se produit parfois lorsque de jeunes enfants lisent à haute voix.

Au bout de quelques minutes Cassian fila rejoindre sa mère, le visage boudeur. Vincent se remit à lire en silence.

\- Maman ! Cria Cassian. Quand est-ce que je vais aller à l'école ?

Madame Strife le regarda avec surprise, elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à l'entendre lui poser une question pareille.

\- Pourquoi me demande tu cela mon chéri ?

\- Vincent il sait lire et pas moi. Marmonna Cassian en faisant la moue.

Madame Strife réprima un sourire amusé.

Elle se pencha pour embrasser son petit garçon afin de le consoler.

\- Je suis persuadée que tu sauras très vite lire toi aussi. Si tu veux, nous irons voir le maître d'école tout à l'heure, pour qu'il vous inscrive Vincent et toi.

Cassian retrouva le sourire et attendit avec plus ou moins de patience qu'elle donne le signal du départ.

Cette fois Vincent les accompagna, mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, alors que les enfants quittaient l'école, la vision du jeune garçon aux yeux rouges sema un vent de panique parmi les élèves et leurs parents, ils s'éloignèrent avec rapidité.

Vincent baissa les yeux avec tristesse. Il avait le sentiment que sa présence à l'école n'allait pas être sans poser quelques problèmes.

Le maître d'école vint à leur rencontre, l'air ennuyé.

\- Madame Strife, les enfants... bonjour. Madame Strife, puis-je vous parler en privé ?

Madame Strife fut prise d'un mauvais pressentiment mais elle accepta.

Le maître d'école et elle s'isolèrent dans un petit bureau.

Une fois certain que les deux enfants ne pouvaient pas entendre l'homme fit face à la jeune femme.

\- Je sais ce que vous venez me demander et pour ce qui est de Cassian, il n'y a aucun problème, il peut intégrer l'école quand vous le voudrez, mais l'autre enfant ne pourra pas. Les parents de mes autres élèves ont été très clairs, ils retireront leurs enfants si je l'accepte dans mon école. Vous savez comme moi que je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mes élèves.

\- Je le sais. Soupira madame Strife. C'est ce que je redoutais d'entendre. C'est vraiment injuste, Vincent est un enfant adorable et très intelligent, il sait déjà lire vous savez...

\- Ne désespérez pas madame Strife, j'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas le prendre à l'école, pas que je ne m'occuperai pas de lui. Je viendrai tous les jours lui donner des cours après la journée d'école.

Madame Strife le regarda avec étonnement.

\- Vraiment ? Cela ne vous fera pas trop de travail ? Questionna t'elle.

Le maître d'école lui sourit d'un air paisible.

\- Je suis célibataire et je n'ai plus de famille. Venir éduquer votre protégé m'occupera utilement. Laissez venir Cassian demain, je le reconduirai chez vous et j'en profiterai pour voir ce que sait déjà votre petit Vincent.

Cette fois convaincue madame Strife se répandit en remerciements émus. Le maître d'école y mit un terme avec douceur.

\- Allez les retrouver et ramenez les chez vous, vous aurez tout le reste de la journée pour les préparer à ce qui les attends par la suite.

Madame Strife approuva et rejoignit les enfants. Cassian se tourna vers elle.

\- Il voulait te dire quoi le maître maman ?

\- Qu'il allait vous donner des cours, venez, rentrons, nous en parlerons à la maison.

Elle attendit qu'ils aient fini le repas du soir pour leur avouer toute la vérité. Elle y avait longuement réfléchi et avait fini par décider de leur parler franchement. Elle se doutait qu'ils allaient être choqués et tristes mais elle ne pouvait pas leur éviter cela.

\- Cassian, demain tu iras à l'école comme tu le voulais. Dit elle le plus doucement possible.

Les deux enfants se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Et Vincent aussi. Dit Cassian en fronçant les sourcils.

Madame Strife soupira, le moment qu'elle redoutait était venu.

\- Non mon chéri, tu iras seul. Vincent n'ira pas à l'école.

Elle vit les yeux de Vincent s'embuer de larmes, le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs avait déjà compris. Il se leva de table et se dirigea vers l'escalier pour se réfugier dans la chambre de son père. Il se recroquevilla sur le lit et se mit à pleurer sans faire de bruit.

Il avait tellement espéré avoir l'occasion de prouver qu'il n'était pas ainsi que les gens le croyaient. Qu'aller à l'école lui permettrait de faire ses preuves, mais on ne lui laissait pas même cette chance.

\- C'est pas juste ! Moi non plus j'irai pas ! Ragea Cassian.

Madame Strife soupira à nouveau. Elle comprenait la révolte de son fils mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se coupe des enfants de son âge. Il était le seul à pouvoir faire le lien entre Vincent et eux. Le seul à pouvoir faire en sorte que les choses changent dans le bon sens. Mais pour cela il devait aller en cours.

\- Non Cassian, tu vas aller à l'école avec les autres enfants. Dit elle fermement.

\- Je veux pas !

\- Je suis désolée mon fils, mais tu n'as pas le choix. Tu dois aller à l'école pour apprendre tout ce que les enfants ont à savoir.

\- Je veux pas ! Je veux pas ! Je veux pas ! Hurla Cassian. Si Vincent n'y va pas, moi non plus !

Madame Strife le prit sur ses genoux et caressa ses cheveux avec douceur.

\- Cassian, si tu ne vas pas à l'école, tu ne pourras pas apprendre aux autres à le connaître vraiment. C'est aussi pour cela que tu dois y aller, pour faire changer leur manière de voir les choses.

Cassian la regarda, pas vraiment convaincu.

\- Mais c'est pas juste, Vincent est triste maintenant... en plus lui aussi il a le droit d'apprendre.

\- Et il apprendra. Lui assura madame Strife.

\- Tu vas lui apprendre alors ?

\- Non, pas moi, je ne sais pas assez de choses, le maître d'école te ramènera à la fin des cours et lui fera cours.

Le visage de Cassian s'éclaira d'un sourire.

\- Maintenant va jouer dans ta chambre, moi je vais voir ce que fait Vincent.

\- Oui maman. Dit docilement Cassian en se dirigeant à son tour vers l'escalier.

Madame Strife lui emboîta le pas et grimpa les marches à sa suite. Elle frappa à la porte de la chambre de Grimoire, persuadée que Vincent s'y trouvait, il s'y réfugiait toujours lorsqu'il était triste. Elle entra sans attendre de réponse et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit. Elle caressa la chevelure noire du bout des doigts.

\- Je suis désolée Vincent, les gens d'ici ne sont pas encore prêts à t'accepter, mais Cassian et moi n'allons pas baisser les bras et nous ne serons pas les seuls à œuvrer pour que tu puisse avoir la même vie que les autres enfants. Le maître d'école viendra te faire cours ici.

Vincent se redressa lentement et tourna son regard rouge dans sa direction.

\- Ce ne sera pas la même chose. Je voulais me faire des amis. Murmura t'il tristement.

 _A suivre_


	6. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

* * *

 **Liens ambigus**

 **6) Une date importante**

Cassian s'était rapidement fait à la vie scolaire, même s'il regrettait que Vincent ne soit pas à ses côtés lorsqu'il se rendait à l'école.

Le maître avait tenu parole et reconduisait tous les soirs Cassian chez les Strife où il donnait alors des cours à Vincent.

Il avait très vite apprécié l'intelligence et l'application de son élève étranger. Vincent comprenait vite, retenait facilement ce qu'il apprenait et aimait étudier, plus que Cassian ou n'importe lequel des élèves du village.

Si au début, malgré ses affirmations, le maître d'école était venu un peu à contre cœur, plus porté par le désir de ne laisser aucun enfant, pas même le plus étrange qui soit, sans éducation, il n'avait pas tardé à réviser son opinion sur son élève du soir et par apprécier pleinement ces moments.

Enseigner à Vincent était très différent de ce qu'il vivait le reste du temps dans sa petite classe de village. Non pas que ses autres élèves soient stupides, il en était même plusieurs qui faisaient preuve d'une vive intelligence, mais seulement qu'ils n'avaient, pour la plupart, pas la moindre envie de pousser trop loin leurs études. Pour la majeure partie d'entre eux l'avenir était déjà tout tracé, ils seraient des éleveurs ou des cultivateurs comme leurs parents. D'autres partiraient pour l'armée ou la ville, afin d'être des ouvriers dans une quelconque usine de la Shinra.

Ce manque flagrant de perspectives désolait le maître d'école qui aurait bien aimé voir les plus brillants d'entre eux envisager d'autres options.

Il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour Vincent, vu qui était le père de ce garçon, il était persuadé qu'un destin très différent de ceux des enfants du village l'attendait. Il avait pourtant des craintes concernant l'avenir de Cassian.

Même si madame Strife adorait son fils, ou plus exactement, parce qu'elle l'adorait justement, elle ne semblait pas désireuse de le laisser partir un jour loin d'elle.

Elle était heureuse d'entendre dire que son fils était intelligent et très prometteur, mais à chaque fois que le maître d'école avait essayé d'aborder le sujet d'un avenir loin du village pour Cassian, elle s'était raidit et avait immédiatement lancé la discussion sur autre chose.

Le maître d'école en était désolé, Cassian avait très vite appris à lire, poussé par le désir d'égaler Vincent, une saine émulation qui réjouissait l'enseignant, il se montrait également d'une curiosité sans borne, qui le poussait parfois à des actions regrettables par contre, comme la fois où il avait démonté le poste de radio de la classe, et n'avait pas réussi à le remonter avant son retour. Le maître d'école l'avait surpris, assis sur le sol, entouré des pièces éparses du poste. Le jeune garçon, il n'avait alors que six ans, avait levé vers lui un regard piteux et quelque peu inquiet.

\- J'ai pas eu le temps de tout remettre en place. Avait soufflé Cassian.

Le maître d'école avait hésité entre éclater de rire face à l'expression de l'enfant et se mettre en colère devant le saccage de l'appareil. Il n'avait finalement fait ni l'un ni l'autre, il avait préféré aider Cassian à réunir les pièces éparpillées et à les déposer sur une table.

\- Voyons un peu comment nous pouvons terminer cette réparation.

Il avait été surpris de l'habileté et de la concentration dont faisait preuve Cassian pendant qu'ils œuvraient pour réparer le poste de radio. Le jeune garçon avait les yeux brillants d'enthousiasme et était tout à fait à son affaire. Il ne leur avait fallu qu'une heure pour tout replacer correctement, et une fois la paroi fixée à nouveau le poste fonctionnait comme avant.

Depuis ce jour le maître d'école avait fait en sorte de trouver des objets à démonter pour son jeune élève passionné de mécanique, il les lui remettait avant de se consacrer à Vincent, c'était là le meilleur moyen pour occuper Cassian et faire en sorte qu'il ne vienne pas troubler les leçons de Vincent.

Au début, lorsqu'il repartait, Cassian était encore plongé dans l'étude d'un appareil dont les pièces s'éparpillaient, une fois de plus, partout autour de lui, ce qui faisait soupirer madame Strife, mais avec le temps il était devenu de plus en plus habile et il arrivait qu'il ait démonté et remonté l'appareil avant le départ de l'enseignant, ce dont il n'était pas peu fier.

Le maître d'école avait hâte d'assister à la fête prévue pour les sept ans de Cassian et de Vincent, madame Strife l'avait prévenu qu'elle avait décidé de célébrer cette date importante pour les deux garçons le même jour afin que Vincent puisse profiter de la venue des nombreux amis de Cassian.

Elle se doutait comme lui que si elle organisait une fête pour Vincent au véritable jour de ses sept ans personne ne viendrait et ne voulait pas que cela se produise.

Dans leur village comme dans tout le reste de Gaïa le jour des sept ans d'un enfant était une date importante. Ils devenaient responsables et on pouvait commencer à leur confier de menus travaux sans être obligé de les garder à l'œil.

Certes, ils restaient des enfants, mais ils n'étaient plus des bébés, ni de jeunes enfants à qui l'on pouvait tout pardonner.

Bien sur, la plupart des familles n'attendaient pas cette date pour commencer à donner des responsabilités à leurs enfants, mais s'ils se trompaient ou faisaient des sottises au lieu de réaliser ce qu'on attendait d'eux, ils étaient plus facilement pardonnés avant d'atteindre la limite fatidique des sept ans. Passé cette date on attendrait d'eux qu'ils soient plus sérieux, qu'ils pensent moins à jouer et plus à se rendre utiles.

C'était pour cette raison que l'anniversaire des sept ans était fêté plus que les précédents, une façon de permettre à l'enfant qui venait d'atteindre cet âge de profiter une dernière fois de tous les avantages du plus jeune âge avant de commencer à avancer vers l'état d'adulte.

Cassian et Vincent attendaient ce jour avec une impatience grandissante.

Grimoire avait promis d'être là et Vincent savait qu'il tiendrait parole, il le faisait toujours.

Cassian lui avait hâte de goûter aux délices que préparerait sa mère pour cette occasion unique, et de jouer avec ses amis, de leur présenter Vincent et d'essayer, une fois de plus, de les convaincre qu'il n'était pas un monstre, même s'il avait les yeux rouges.

Le jour prévu pour la fête Grimoire Valentine poussa la porte de la maison des Strife aux premières heures de la matinée.

Vincent qui était déjà levé, Cassian et lui s'étaient réveillés très tôt, poussés par l'impatience de vivre enfin cette journée si attendue, se précipita vers lui en souriant.

Grimoire le souleva entre ses bras, sept ans ou pas Vincent restait son petit garçon et il était heureux de le revoir.

Il était satisfait de le voir si heureux et de constater qu'il grandissait bien. Il était presque aussi grand que Cassian à présent et même s'il restait d'une minceur quelque peu alarmante, il avait l'air en parfaite santé.

Il l'embrassa avant de le reposer par terre et de se pencher pour embrasser également Cassian, il se rendit ensuite là où était madame Strife afin de la saluer.

Cassian et Vincent le suivirent du regard, puis tournèrent les yeux vers la lourde malle que Grimoire avait déposé près de la porte d'entrée.

\- Tu crois qu'il y a des cadeaux à l'intérieur ? Questionna Cassian d'un ton empli d'espoir.

Vincent sourit et le poussa du coude avec malice.

\- Bien sur que non ! Il n'y a que ses vêtements et son matériel. Le taquina t'il.

Cassian esquissa une moue déçue avant de réaliser que son ami plaisantait et de faire mine de lui sauter dessus.

\- Oh toi !

Vincent esquiva l'assaut en riant et prit la fuite, Cassian se lança à sa poursuite et ils chahutèrent un moment avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé du salon.

Ils reprirent leur souffle en silence puis Cassian se retourna, agenouillé sur le siège, pour regarder au dehors.

\- J'ai hâte que mes amis soient là, pour pouvoir te les présenter. Dit il avec entrain.

Le regard de Vincent s'assombrit un peu mais il garda le silence.

Vers midi le maître d'école arriva enfin, portant un lourd panier et le visage grave.

\- Restez à l'intérieur les enfants. Ordonna Grimoire en sortant pour aller à la rencontre de l'enseignant.

Madame Strife posa ses mains sur les épaules des deux garçons, autant pour les retenir près d'elle que pour les rassurer et se rassurer elle même.

De là où ils étaient ils n'entendirent pas l'échange entre les deux hommes mais virent Grimoire hocher la tête, prendre le panier et inviter d'un geste l'enseignant à entrer.

Ce dernier accepta volontiers, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à s'amuser. Il détestait être porteur de mauvaises nouvelles et c'était malheureusement le cas ce jour là.

Madame Strife interrogea Grimoire du regard, il lui répondit d'un signe de tête exprimant la négation et d'un soupir. Elle resserra son étreinte autour des épaules des deux garçons.

\- Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Cassian. Où sont mes amis ? Ils arrivent quand ?

\- Personne d'autre ne viendra. Expliqua Grimoire d'un ton désolé.

\- Mais nous allons faire la fête tout de même. Assura le maître d'école. Je ne pouvais pas manquer les sept ans de mes deux meilleurs élèves.

Cassian resta une seconde figé, puis échappa à l'étreinte de sa mère et fonça vers l'escalier qu'il grimpa en pleurant.

\- Je m'occupe de lui. Déclara Grimoire en se dirigeant à son tour vers les marches.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Vincent. Il savait que c'était à cause de lui que personne ne viendrait. Parce que ce jour aurait du aussi être son jour et qu'il n'était pas comme les autres.

\- Ne pleure pas Vincent. Dit doucement le maître d'école. Ne fais pas attention à ce que pensent ces imbéciles. Tu vaux mieux qu'eux tous réunis et un jour des gens sauront s'en rendre compte.

 _A suivre_


	7. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

* * *

 **Liens ambigus**

 **7) L'accident**

Le temps et les années avaient coulé. Les enfants avaient peu à peu oublié l'incident de leurs sept ans, même si Cassian s'était un peu fait prier pour retourner à l'école au début, il s'était vite réconcilié avec ses amis lorsque ces derniers lui avaient affirmé qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, leurs parents leur avaient interdit d'aller chez lui à cause de Vincent.

L'hiver s'était installé sur le village pour la cinquième fois depuis l'arrivée de Vincent, le froid et la neige avaient apporté une autre dimension au paysage, certains cours d'eau et plusieurs étangs avaient été pris dans la glace, pour la plus grande joie des enfants.

Les parents avaient beau multiplier les appels à la prudence, leurs propos se perdaient le plus souvent.

S'aventurer sur les surfaces gelées était de loin l'activité préférée des enfants en dehors des périodes scolaires.

C'est ainsi qu'un bel après midi, alors qu'ils se promenaient à l'écart du village, Vincent et Cassian tombèrent sur un autre garçon en train de s'amuser à faire des glissades sur un étang.

Cassian lui fit signe, ayant reconnu en lui l'un de ses amis.

\- Hé ! Lund ! Je croyais que cet étang avait été interdit.

\- C'est bon, la glace est solide. Affirma le dénommé Lund.

Il s'agissait d'un garçon un peu plus âgé qu'eux, qui devait avoir entre dix et douze ans, aux cheveux roux et aux yeux gris dont le visage rond s'éclairait d'un sourire qui s'effaça cependant lorsqu'il découvrit la présence de Vincent.

Malgré les années écoulées le jeune garçon aux yeux rouges n'avait toujours pas réussi à se faire accepter par les autres enfants. Ironie du sort, les cheveux roux de l'enfant qui reculait avec crainte devant lui étaient presque aussi rouges que ses yeux.

Il avait fini par en prendre son parti et par se résigner à n'avoir d'autre ami que Cassian. Il souffrait toujours de cet état des choses mais ne cherchait plus à aller vers eux.

Lorsqu'il vit l'expression de Lund changer il se détourna, prêt à partir et à laisser Cassian s'amuser avec son camarade de classe. Brusquement un craquement de mauvais augure se fit entendre et Lund blêmit, se précipita vers la rive.

\- Non ! Ne cours pas ! Lui cria Vincent inquiet.

L'autre ne l'écouta pas, il continua à courir et la glace se brisa sous ses pieds.

Cassian laissa échapper un cri d'horreur en voyant Lund disparaître en partie dans l'eau glaciale de l'étang, se rattrapant de justesse aux bords de la glace.

-Va chercher de l'aide. Dit Vincent à Cassian. Je reste là pour le surveiller.

Cassian hocha la tête et fonça en direction du village.

Vincent examina la glace et le jeune garçon qui se cramponnait de son mieux en claquant déjà des dents. Il était clair que Lund ne tiendrait pas très longtemps sans aide.

Vincent se mit à prier pour que les secours arrivent rapidement, puis, voyant Lund glisser et se retenir avec peine, la glace ne lui offrant que peu de prises et ses doigts s'engourdissant peu à peu, il se décida à faire quelque chose.

Se déplaçant avec tout un luxe de précautions il avança vers l'endroit où était l'enfant en danger, il termina allongé sur la glace et referma ses mains sur les poignets de Lund. Malgré le poids du jeune garçon, bien supérieur au sien du fait de l'eau glacée qui alourdissait ses habits, Vincent s'accrochait de toutes ses forces pour le retenir. Il ne pouvait pas espérer le remonter par contre, s'il faisait la moindre tentative en ce sens ils disparaîtraient tous deux dans les profondeurs glacées de l'étang.

Lund, terrifié, sanglotait sans pouvoir se retenir. Son regard gris chercha celui de Vincent et s'écarquilla lorsqu'il réalisa qui le retenait désormais à la surface.

Vincent lui adressa un sourire un peu timide pour le rassurer.

\- Tout va bien Lund, je ne vais pas te lâcher.

\- Mais... je croyais que... balbutia Lund péniblement.

\- Ce n'est pas important, accroche toi, Cassian va bientôt ramener de l'aide. L'interrompit Vincent qui se doutait de ce qu'allait dire l'autre et n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de cela.

Lund battit des paupières, troublé. Comme tous les enfants du village il avait écouté les adultes et les avait cru lorsqu'ils affirmaient que Vincent et son père étaient des monstres dont il fallait se méfier et fuir. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il pouvait voir le jeune garçon de très près, puisque leurs deux visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, il ne voyait pas un monstre, seulement un enfant un peu plus jeune que lui, avec des cheveux noirs, une peau dorée et de beaux yeux d'un rouge magnifique.

\- Je suis désolé... Vincent c'est ça ?

\- Vincent, oui, désolé de quoi ?

\- D'avoir cru que t'étais un monstre... t'es gentil... si tu veux, après, on sera amis.

\- Je serai très heureux de t'avoir pour ami Lund. Sourit Vincent.

Vincent se cramponna de toutes ses forces et s'efforça de garder l'autre éveillé en lui continuant à lui parler, au bout d'un moment il se rendit compte que le garçon engourdi par le froid avait fermé les yeux.

\- Lund ? Lund ! Ne t'endors pas ! Le secoua Vincent.

\- F... froid... balbutia Lund en claquant des dents.

\- Je sais, mais tu ne dois pas t'endormir. Rouvre les yeux.

Lund entrouvrit les yeux quelques minutes puis ses paupières se refermèrent et il ne répondit plus aux appels de Vincent. Lorsqu'enfin Cassian arriva, guidant un groupe d'adultes affolés, Lund avait perdu connaissance et Vincent, transi par sa position n'arrivait plus qu'à peine à le retenir.

Les arrivants les sortirent tous deux de leur position périlleuse, la plupart repartirent au plus vite en direction du village pendant que le maître d'école se chargeait de ramener Vincent, qui tremblait de tout son corps, et Cassian en larmes.

Madame Strife poussa un cri angoissé en voyant l'état de Vincent, elle s'empressa auprès de lui afin de le réchauffer avant de le mettre au lit.

Elle remercia le maître d'école et tandis que ce dernier repartait vers le village prendre des nouvelles du jeune Lund elle réconforta Cassian qu'elle garda près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, elle le coucha ensuite et continua à veiller sur les deux garçons.

Comme elle le redoutait Vincent avait pris froid, il fut rapidement fiévreux et elle eut beaucoup à faire pour s'occuper de lui et de Cassian qui se sentait coupable de l'avoir entraîné dans cette promenade et surtout de l'avoir laissé seul avec Lund.

Le maître d'école vint la trouver le lendemain de l'incident et lui demanda de la suivre à l'extérieur.

Son visage exprimait une profonde tristesse. Madame Strife prise d'un très mauvais pressentiment demanda à Cassian de rester avec Vincent et rejoignit le maître au dehors.

\- Je suis désolé, j'apporte de mauvaises nouvelles, le jeune Lund n'a pas survécu. Dit l'homme avec chagrin. Il s'est éteint ce matin.

Madame Strife laissa échapper un petit cri choqué, se mit à pleurer et secoua la tête avec accablement.

\- Pauvre enfant... il était si jeune... ses parents doivent être terriblement malheureux.

Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur qu'ils ressentaient, elle redoutait de vivre la même chose un jour, perdre Cassian ou même Vincent serait un terrible drame pour elle.

Elle avait tremblé les deux premières heures de la maladie de Vincent, avant de se rassurer un peu, en voyant que son état ne s'aggravait pas même s'il allait sans doute devoir rester alité un bon moment.

Elle en vint presque à être soulagée qu'il soit inconscient, ainsi elle n'aurait pas à lui apprendre la terrible nouvelle pour le moment.

Elle allait par contre devoir le dire à Cassian et elle savait que cela ne serait facile ni pour elle, ni pour son petit garçon.

\- Je vous remercie d'être venue me prévenir. Murmura t'elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Comment va Vincent ? Questionna ensuite le maître d'école.

\- Il est toujours inconscient, mais son état est stable. Répondit madame Strife. Je pense qu'il va s'en sortir.

\- Il est heureux qu'il soit malade, les gens du village le tiennent pour responsable de la mort de Lund. Murmura le maître d'école.

Madame Strife le regarda avec incrédulité. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment les gens du village pouvaient ils tenir Vincent pour coupable alors qu'il n'avait pas hésité à s'étendre sur la glace pour maintenir Lund à la surface ? Ses larmes se tarirent pour laisser place à une rage froide.

\- Vous pourrez leur dire de ma part que je ne veux pas voir un seul d'entre eux s'approcher de chez moi, qu'ils ne sont pas et ne seront plus les bienvenus tant que leur attitude envers ce pauvre enfant innocent n'aura pas évolué dans le bon sens ! Lança t'elle les yeux brillants de fureur.

Le maître d'école tenta de l'orienter sur un autre sujet.

\- Ils vont enterrer le petit Lund dans trois jours, le temps que son père revienne de son travail en ville. Le froid ralentit les convois vers notre région.

Il n'ajouta pas qu'il conserverait également le corps jusqu'au moment de la cérémonie et rendrait bien plus dur le travail des personnes qui devraient creuser la terre.

Madame Strife ne répondit pas, elle regarda le maître d'école prendre congé et repartir, puis se composa une expression avant de monter vers la chambre où étaient les enfants.

Cassian se tourna vers elle et vit ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Il réalisa ce qu'il en était et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

\- Maman... Lund...

\- Je suis désolée mon chéri. Répondit madame Strife.

Cassian éclata en sanglots.

Madame Strife lui tendit les bras et il s'y précipita. Elle le serra contre lui, le conduisit jusqu'à une chaise et s'y installa avant de l'attirer sur ses genoux.

Cassian se blottit contre elle en pleurant à fendre l'âme.

Elle lui frotta le dos avec douceur et attendit qu'il se calme.

Au bout d'un moment les larmes de Cassian se tarirent. Il redressa la tête.

\- Maman, est-ce qu'on ira voir ses parents ? C'était mon ami...

La veuve hésita. Elle était tentée de dire qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter, mais elle ne voulait pas ajouter à la peine de son enfant. Un sanglot étouffé lui parvint, qui ne venait pas de Cassian, ce qui l'alarma.

En tournant la tête elle découvrit un regard rouge débordant de larmes.

Elle se figea en se rendant compte que Vincent avait repris connaissance alors qu'elle expliquait la situation à son fils.

Cassian sauta à bas des genoux de sa mère pour grimper sur le lit et prendre son ami entre ses bras. Les deux jeunes garçons se blottirent l'un contre l'autre pour se réconforter mutuellement.

Vincent était anéanti par la nouvelle, il aurait tellement aimé avoir pu aider à sauver Lund, il avait réussi à s'en faire un ami. Il se reprocha de penser à cela. C'était sans importance. En fait, même si Lund avait continué à avoir peur de lui, cela n'aurait pas été si grave, tout ce qu'il aurait voulu c'était le savoir en vie, avoir accompli quelque chose de bien, comme son père.

 _A suivre_


	8. Chapter 8

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

* * *

 **Liens ambigus**

 **8) Le piège**

Après la mort de Lund les gens du village étaient devenus plus hostiles encore envers Vincent, il ne se passait pas un seul jour sans que Cassian ne rentre de l'école le visage sombre, parfois même les habits mis à mal par une bagarre. Loyal envers son ami il ne manquait jamais de le défendre lorsque d'autres enfants le traitaient de monstre et cela devenait de plus en plus dur à supporter, pour lui comme pour Vincent.

Pour essayer de les distraire, mais aussi assurer leur protection, madame Strife avait acheté un chien, une grosse femelle au pelage hirsute de couleur noire. Cette dernière était censée donner l'alerte si quelqu'un d'hostile approchait de chez eux. Elle ne le faisait pas souvent, malgré tous les efforts en ce sens pour la dresser, par contre elle leur donna une portée de huit chiots vigoureux qui firent les délices des deux enfants. Cassian aimait tout particulièrement un petit mâle au pelage gris qui le suivait partout chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Un jour, en fin d'après midi, Vincent fut surpris de découvrir un mot écrit à la hâte et déposé sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, son nom s'y trouvant inscrit, il le déplia et en prit connaissance. Il lui était demandé de se rendre à la grange située à l'autre bout du terrain des Strife, où l'auteur du mot lui donnait rendez-vous et c'était signé Cassian.

Vincent resta un moment perplexe, il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture de Cassian, mais le mot avait visiblement été écrit en vitesse, ce qui pouvait expliquer qu'il ne l'identifie pas.

Son père et madame Strife parlaient dans le bureau et il ne voulait pas les déranger, même s'il était inquiet, il décida finalement de se rendre à la grange afin de voir ce qu'il en était et ce qu'on lui voulait. Il atteignit les lieux en peu de temps, ce n'était pas très loin de la maison. Seul un rideau d'arbres fruitiers faisait obstacle entre les deux bâtiments. C'était le lieu rêvé pour s'amuser, Vincent et Cassian y venaient souvent pour jouer loin des regards des adultes. A d'autres moments Cassian s'y rendait en compagnie de ses autres amis, même si cela devenait de plus en plus rare depuis la mort de Lund.

\- Cassian ? Se risqua à appeler Vincent en franchissant la porte de la grange qui se referma derrière lui comme à chaque fois.

L'endroit était obscur, et il percevait des odeurs désagréables qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi son ami lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un endroit pareil et le silence persistant commençait à l'alarmer. Il sentait pourtant une présence, il n'était pas seul. Était-ce un nouveau jeu ou tout autre chose ? Il était inquiet, mais il ne pensait pas qu'on puisse lui vouloir du mal. Pas alors que son père était présent.

Il fit encore deux pas puis s'arrêta pour tenter de percer l'obscurité ambiante et repérer son ami.

Si Cassian lui avait donné rendez-vous à cet endroit il y était forcément, il n'était pas de ceux qui manquaient à leur parole.

Il ne vit pas Cassian mais il distingua brusquement une masse sombre qui lui fonçait dessus, semblant tomber du plafond, il n'eut pas le temps de reculer pour l'éviter, elle le frappa de plein fouet, heurtant son visage et sa poitrine, le maculant d'une substance tiède et odorante qui lui sembla presque visqueuse. Il rattrapa instinctivement la chose qui venait d'entrer en collision avec lui et quitta la grange obscure à reculons, redoutant de subir une autre attaque. Il était désormais certain que Cassian n'était pas là, qu'il était tombé dans un piège. Il était soulagé de s'en sortir sans blessures. Ce n'était probablement qu'une mauvaise farce.

Une fois au dehors il baissa les yeux sur ce que ses mains étreignaient encore et découvrit avec horreur qu'il s'agissait du cadavre d'un des chiots qu'aimait tant son ami. Le petit animal avait eu la gorge tranchée, son pelage gris était couvert de sang et Vincent l'était également à présent.

Bouleversé par cette vision, par l'idée du chagrin qu'allait ressentir Cassian en découvrant qu'un des chiots était mort, Vincent serra contre lui le petit corps mutilé, encore tiède, la mort était visiblement récente. Qui avait bien pu faire une chose aussi cruelle et pourquoi le mêler à cette mort ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Un cri choqué lui fit relever les yeux.

Cassian se trouvait face à lui, le regard empli d'horreur et d'incrédulité.

\- Cassian... souffla Vincent en faisant un pas en direction de son ami, tenant encore le corps du chiot entre ses bras.

Il cherchait fiévreusement ce qu'il pourrait bien dire pour le consoler et ne trouvait rien.

\- N'approche pas ! Hurla Cassian d'un ton presque agressif.

Vincent se figea aussitôt, douloureusement frappé par cet ordre.

\- Cassian... je... répéta t'il d'un ton implorant.

\- Comment as tu pu ! Hurla encore Cassian, avec rage cette fois. Je t'ai défendu à chaque fois qu'ils disaient que tu étais un monstre et voilà comment tu me remercies ! En tuant mon chiot préféré ! J'aurai du les écouter et me méfier de toi ! Dire que je les ai traités de menteurs quand ils m'ont dit qu'ils t'avaient vu partir avec lui ! Mais ils avaient raison ! Tu es vraiment un monstre ! Tu aimes le sang et c'est pour cette raison que tes yeux sont rouges !

Avant que Vincent choqué par les propos, surtout venant de son unique ami, ait pu se défendre d'une accusation aussi injuste Cassian avait pris la fuite.

Vincent se retrouva seul, le cadavre du chiot entre les bras, tremblant de tout son corps tandis que la réalité s'imposait enfin à lui dans toute sa cruauté. Il comprenait désormais le pourquoi de tout ce qui venait de se passer, du mot, de la mort du chiot... il en mesurait également les conséquences.

On leur avait tendu un piège, à Cassian et à lui, et au lieu de croire en lui son ami préférait le voir comme un monstre, comme le faisaient les autres enfants.

Des larmes douloureuses se mirent à rouler sur ses joues blêmes, lavant en partie le sang qui les maculait.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux et se recroquevilla sur le corps du chiot, sanglotant à fendre l'âme, pleurant sur son amitié perdue de tout son cœur d'enfant de dix ans.

Ce fut ainsi que son père le trouva quelques instants plus tard.

Lorsque Grimoire Valentine avait vu Cassian revenir en courant, visiblement bouleversé, il avait craint qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à son fils et s'était précipité dans la direction d'où venait le garçon blond.

Il n'avait eu aucun mal à trouver Vincent, les pleurs de ce dernier s'entendaient de loin.

Il resta un instant muet de surprise et d'indignation en découvrant son fils agenouillé, couvert de sang et tenant contre lui le corps sans vie d'un chiot.

Il n'envisagea pas une seule seconde que Vincent puisse être le coupable, il le connaissait trop bien, jamais son tendre fils aurait pu accomplir un geste aussi atroce et aussi gratuit.

Il s'agenouilla devant Vincent et lui enleva des bras le corps du chiot qu'il déposa à terre un peu plus loin.

Il tira ensuite un mouchoir de sa poche et entreprit d'essuyer le sang qui souillait le visage de son fils. Vincent se laissa faire, le fixant de ses grands yeux écarlates pleins de larmes et de chagrin.

\- Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Dit Grimoire d'un ton calme et ferme.

Vincent lui retraça les événements de son mieux puis se remit à pleurer lorsqu'il mentionna la réaction et les mots de Cassian.

Grimoire soupira, il redoutait depuis des mois qu'une telle chose se produise. Il avait bien remarqué que les autres enfants du village avaient de plus en plus de mal à accepter l'amitié entre son fils et le populaire Cassian. Il savait que leurs yeux rouges mettaient les gens mal à l'aise, il en avait toujours été ainsi, lui même n'avait pas eu d'amis en dehors de son peuple lorsqu'il était enfant, et il avait été si heureux, six ans plus tôt, de voir qu'il en allait autrement pour Vincent. Que la gentillesse de son garçon avait su convaincre le fils de leur hôtesse. Il maudit mentalement ceux qui avaient eu la cruauté de ce geste gratuit. Vincent ne méritait pas cela, Cassian non plus. Hélas il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

\- Vincent, j'étais sur le point de repartir, que veux tu faire ? Rester encore et tenter de convaincre ton ami de ton innocence ou partir avec moi ? Questionna t'il doucement.

\- Partir avec vous. Répondit Vincent sans hésiter.

Grimoire aurait aimé entendre une autre réponse, mais il comprenait et respectait le choix de Vincent.

\- Très bien, partons dans ce cas, je reviendrai chercher nos affaires après t'avoir mis en sécurité.

En y réfléchissant bien, il était finalement soulagé que son fils décide de partir avec lui. Si des gens avaient la cruauté de s'en prendre à un petit animal innocent et sans défense, que seraient ils capables d'infliger d'autre à son fils ?

Vincent était tout ce qui lui restait comme famille, il ne voulait pas le perdre ni le voir souffrir, il ne voulait pas non plus le laisser seul dans un endroit où il n'était clairement plus en sécurité.

Il allait aussi devoir faire en sorte que son fils apprenne à se défendre, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur un jour. Il ne voulait pas que Vincent se blinde, seulement qu'il soit en mesure d'assurer sa protection, même si cela voulait dire lui faire manier des armes.

Il se redressa et se pencha pour aider son fils à en faire autant, mais lorsqu'il voulut se mettre en route Vincent lui opposa une soudaine et surprenante résistance.

\- Vincent ? S'étonna Grimoire.

Vincent désigna le corps du chiot.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser ainsi père.

\- Tu as raison. Admit Grimoire.

Il s'empara d'une pelle qui traînait contre le mur de la grange et creusa un trou dans lequel Vincent déposa le corps du chiot avec tellement de précautions que Grimoire sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était ainsi qu'était son fils, gentil et généreux avec les autres... comment des gens avaient ils pu lui faire du mal ? Pourquoi étaient ils incapables de voir plus loin que la couleur de ses yeux ?

Il en voulait également un peu à Cassian pour l'heure, même si ce dernier n'était encore qu'un enfant. Cassian qui avait tendu la main à Vincent et qui lui brisait le cœur à présent. Vincent ne pleurait plus, mais Grimoire lisait dans son regard à quel point il était blessé. Il savait qu'il faudrait beaucoup de temps à son fils pour se remettre de cet épisode douloureux. Vincent était tellement sensible... trop sans doute pour son propre bien.

Il reboucha la tombe improvisée, reposa la pelle où il l'avait trouvée et entraîna son fils loin de la ville où ils avaient cru pouvoir trouver un refuge pour la vie. Il reviendrait plus tard, pour s'expliquer et s'excuser auprès de madame Strife.

 _A suivre_


	9. Chapter 9

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

* * *

 **Liens ambigus**

 **9) Vérité et conséquences**

Une fois Vincent en sécurité dans une autre ville Grimoire retourna vers la maison des Strife. La veuve lui ouvrit avant même qu'il n'ait pu frapper à la porte. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de Vincent et de son père, elle avait peu à peu réussi à faire parler Cassian et à comprendre la situation. Elle en avait été profondément choquée, que l'on puisse s'en prendre de la sorte à des enfants en tuant un petit animal sans défense la bouleversait, elle ne croyait pas que Vincent puisse être coupable de cet acte et avait tenté de faire entendre raison à son fils, mais en vain, le jeune garçon encore sous le coups de l'émotion ne voulait pas changer d'avis.

Le fait que Grimoire et Vincent soient partis le poussait à persister à croire que celui qui était son ami peu de temps avant soit vraiment coupable de la mort du chiot.

Madame Strife regarda Grimoire avec tristesse en constatant qu'il était seul, même si elle s'y attendait, elle était tout de même fort malheureuse que le jeune garçon sur lequel elle avait veillé pendant plusieurs années ne soit pas revenu.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurai jamais cru qu'une chose pareille pourrait se produire. Dit elle en baissant les yeux. Je croyais que le chien que j'avais pris suffirait à décourager des intrus mal intentionnés.

\- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Lui assura Grimoire qui ne voulait pas qu'elle se croit coupable. Moi même le pensait. Vous comprenez par contre que je ne peux plus le laisser par ici. Je l'ai mis en sécurité chez des amis et je le garderai à mes côtés à présent.

Madame Strife hocha la tête, elle comprenait très bien en effet.

\- Vous avez raison, mais il va nous manquer. J'espère que le véritable coupable sera démasqué. Dit elle.

\- C'est en effet souhaitable, une personne capable d'actions de ce genre est dangereuse, prenez bien garde à vous. Lui répondit Grimoire. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas m'attarder, j'étais seulement venu rechercher nos affaires. Je ne veux pas le laisser seul trop longtemps, même s'il est bien entouré il reste marqué par ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- J'ai pris la liberté de les préparer pour vous. Avoua la veuve.

\- Merci infiniment. Sourit brièvement Grimoire en passant la porte.

Il vit immédiatement que Cassian le surveillait du haut de l'escalier mais il affecta de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler au garçon, même si ce dernier était une victime lui aussi, il n'en restait pas moins celui qui avait blessé Vincent.

Assis sur une marche Cassian ne cherchait pas à se cacher, il n'avait pas plus l'intention de descendre saluer l'homme. Depuis l'incident il était en proie à des sentiments contraires, il avait peur, il était en colère contre celui qui avait été son ami, presque un frère, pendant plusieurs années et en même temps, une part de son être lui criait qu'il faisait fausse route, que Vincent n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi affreux, qu'il avait eu tort et qu'il devrait le regretter. Lorsqu'il avait entendu frapper à la porte il avait espéré et redouté à la fois voir revenir Vincent, il avait été dépité de constater qu'il n'en était rien, qu'il n'y avait que son père.

Grimoire prit les sacs contenant leurs affaires et se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte. Cassian n'y tenant plus dévala les marches.

\- Attendez !

Grimoire s'arrêta à regret, il aurait préféré éviter cette confrontation.

Cassian s'approcha de lui avec prudence, le regard exprimant la crainte et le doute.

\- Est-ce qu'il l'a vraiment fait ? Demanda Cassian d'un ton hésitant.

La question était déplaisante à entendre aux oreilles de Grimoire. Après plusieurs années passées aux côtés de Vincent, il aurait du savoir ce qu'il en était.

\- Cassian ! Protesta Madame Strife.

\- J'espère que tu trouveras toi même la réponse à ta question mon garçon. Répondit Grimoire. Je te la donnerai volontiers si je te pensais prêt à l'entendre, mais tel n'est pas le cas.

Il salua ensuite madame Strife et quitta les lieux sans se retourner.

Cassian se mordilla les lèvres en le regardant partir, tandis que sa mère le grondait sévèrement pour son comportement, une fois de plus. Malheureux il remonta en courant se réfugier dans sa chambre et s'arrêta sur le seuil. Cela faisait vraiment bizarre de ne plus y voir un seul objet ayant appartenu à Vincent, sa mère avait soigneusement emballé toutes les affaires du garçon aux yeux rouges et de son père. Elle avait procédé avec un soin minutieux comme à son habitude.

Le maître d'école était venu apporter quelques livres qu'il tenait à offrir à Vincent. Il avait avoué à madame Strife qu'il allait regretter celui qui avait été l'un de ses meilleurs élèves.

Cassian grimpa sur son lit et ferma les yeux.

Grimoire lui avait dit qu'il devait trouver lui même la réponse à sa question... ce n'était pas si facile.. . Comment y parvenir maintenant que Vincent n'était plus là pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé ? Où trouver des réponses ?

Il se redressa brusquement, une idée venant de lui traverser l'esprit. Ceux de ses amis qui lui avaient affirmé avoir vu Vincent partir avec le chiot ! Eux pouvaient lui fournir des réponses. Ils avaient assisté à une partie de la scène. Il ne les avait pas encore revu, sa mère lui ayant interdit de sortir.

Il se mordilla les lèvres. Elle ne voudrait sans doute pas qu'il se rende au village, mais il le devait, il lui fallait absolument des réponses !

Il descendit de son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et jugea de la solidité du lierre qui s'accrochait à la façade. C'était un très vieux lierre, aux lianes épaisses bien agrippées aux moellons du mur. Il supporterait sans doute le poids de son corps s'il faisait attention.

Prenant une profonde inspiration il s'installa sur le rebords et chercha une première prise, lorsqu'il l'eut trouvée il se risqua dans le vide et débuta sa descente. Malgré ses craintes tout se passa pour le mieux et il atteignit le sol sans encombre.

Il fila en direction du village sans perdre une seconde, redoutant à chaque foulée d'entendre la voix de sa mère qui lui intimait de revenir.

Trouver ses amis ne lui prit pas longtemps. Ils étaient dans leur coin favori, un arbre où ils avaient construit une cabane et discutaient entre eux avec animation.

Cassian était sur le point de leur signaler sa présence lorsque des mots lui parvinrent qui le figèrent de surprise et le firent se dissimuler pour écouter sans être vu.

\- Tu avais dit que si on faisait ça Cassian serait dégoûté de ce monstre de Vincent, pas qu'il ne viendrait plus du tout nous voir !

\- Le plus important n'est il pas d'être débarrassé du monstre ? Répondit celui à qui s'adressait celui que Cassian avait entendu en premier. Pour ce qui est de cet imbécile de Cassian, s'il ne revient pas, ce ne sera pas une grande perte, après tout il nous a préféré un monstre non ?

\- Et ce que tu as fait à ce chien, ce n'était pas bien. Affirma un autre enfant.

Celui a qui s'adressait le reproche se mit à rire.

\- Parce que jeter son corps sur le monstre comme vous l'avez fait c'était mieux ? Rétorqua t'il d'un ton narquois. Moi au moins je n'ai pas eu peur de faire la sale besogne, et nous nous sommes tous salis les mains avec son sang il me semble.

Cassian se sentit frissonner, alors qu'au dessus de sa tête s'élevait les bruits caractéristiques d'une bagarre. Il en profita pour s'éclipser avant qu'un de ses « amis » ne se rende compte de sa présence. Il était bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le petit groupe s'était joué de lui et l'avait poussé à douter de Vincent, ils avaient tué son chiot et avaient jeté son corps sur son ami, pour qu'il en vienne à l'accuser. Ils osaient encore parler de Vincent comme d'un monstre, après ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Qu'un seul d'entre eux ait tué le chiot ne les rendait pas moins coupables !

Lorsqu'il arriva devant chez lui il découvrit sa mère au dehors, en pleine discussion avec le maître d'école.

Madame Strife fronça les sourcils en voyant arriver son fils, elle le croyait dans sa chambre, en levant la tête elle vit la fenêtre ouverte et réalisa ce que Cassian avait fait.

\- Cassian ! Tu as perdu la raison ? Ce vieux lierre aurait pu céder et te précipiter à terre ! Gronda t'elle.

Puis elle vit l'air bouleversé de son fils et perdit tout désir de le gronder encore, il était clair qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave.

\- Cassian ? Appela le maître qui était parvenu à la même conclusion. Où étais tu ? Que s'est il passé ?

\- J'étais allé voir mes amis, je les ai entendu parler, ce sont eux les coupables, ils ont tué mon chiot pour faire accuser Vincent... répondit Cassian d'une voix tremblante. Ils étaient dans la cabane, ils ne m'ont pas vu arriver... j'ai tout entendu. Ils se disputaient parce que ce qu'ils avaient fait ne m'avait pas ramené vers eux...

Le maître d'école et madame Strife échangèrent un regard, ils s'étaient attendus à quelque chose de ce genre, mais pas à ce que ce soient des enfants les coupables.

Ils ne savaient pas du tout ce qu'il convenait de faire.

\- Je vais réfléchir à tout ceci. Dit gravement le maître d'école. Ce sont des accusations graves qu'il ne faut pas lancer à la légère.

Madame Strife était tout à fait d'accord avec lui, elle savait par expérience qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que les parents des enfants en question minimisent la chose si on venait à accuser leurs enfants, s'ils ne rejetaient pas l'accusation purement et simplement. Elle prit son fils dans ses bras et le fit rentrer chez eux.

Quoi qu'il se passe par la suite, elle venait de prendre une décision, ils allaient partir eux aussi, Cassian et elle, elle se refusait à vivre plus longtemps dans cet endroit.

 _A suivre_


	10. Chapter 10

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

* * *

 **Liens ambigus**

 **10) Promesses personnelles**

Grimoire passa la porte de la maison de ses amis avec un peu d'appréhension. Il redoutait de retrouver son fils, lorsqu'il l'avait quitté Vincent était encore prostré, accablé par le chagrin et la déception d'avoir été rejeté par son seul ami.

Il découvrit Vincent au milieu de la vaste salle qui servait d'entrée, les yeux rouges du jeune garçon se rivèrent aux siens, exprimant une attente douloureuse et beaucoup d'espoir.

Grimoire réprima un soupir, il avait craint de découvrir son fils encore sous l'emprise du chagrin, mais le voir ainsi, plein d'espoirs et d'attentes... c'était pire que ce qu'il avait en tête en arrivant à destination. Pour un peu il aurait presque préféré que Vincent soit encore à pleurer son amitié perdue au lieu d'avoir retrouvé la force d'y croire encore. Parce qu'il allait devoir le décevoir, briser cet élan nouveau qui lui avait permis de se relever quelque peu.

\- Bonjour Vincent. Dit il d'un ton mesuré, priant pour que ce qu'il savait inévitable ne se produise pas malgré tout, que son fils ne lui pose pas la question.

\- Bonjour père, avez-vous fait bon voyage ? Répondit Vincent en s'avançant vers lui.

Vincent avait la gorge sèche, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Son père semblait fatigué, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant, il avait fait une longue route et en si peu de temps... il avait plus que besoin de prendre du repos...

Vincent savait qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas le questionner pour l'heure, que Grimoire avait mérité d'être laissé en paix jusqu'à s'être reposé des fatigues de la route, mais il avait trop envie de savoir pour avoir le cœur d'attendre.

Tout en se maudissant pour son égoïsme il se risqua à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Père, avez-vous vu Cassian ?

Les épaules de Grimoire se voûtèrent un peu alors qu'il entendait la question si redoutée sortir de la bouche de son fils. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre, devait il répondre ? Devant l'expression de son enfant il se décida pour la franchise. Attendre ne servirait à rien, sinon à retarder le moment où Vincent souffrirait à nouveau. Plus vite il lui aurait dit la vérité, plus vite Vincent pourrait commencer à faire son deuil d'une amitié perdue et débuter vraiment une nouvelle vie.

\- Je l'ai vu en effet, et non, il n'a pas demandé après toi, il ne te regrette pas. La seule chose qu'il m'ait demandé a été si tu l'avais vraiment fait. Répondit il sans oser regarder son fils.

Un long silence suivit son aveu. Vincent ne bougeait pas, figé par la déception et un regain de souffrance.

Il avait espéré qu'au fil des jours, il s'en était écoulé un certain nombre depuis leur séparation, Cassian aurait eu le temps de réfléchir et réussi à comprendre qu'il ne lui aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Hélas, il se trompait, Cassian continuait à douter de lui...

\- Merci de m'avoir répondu père... dit il finalement avec effort.

Grimoire n'était pour rien dans les choix de Cassian, Vincent ne se sentait pas le droit de lui faire supporter sa tristesse et sa déception. Il le respectait trop pour cela, il entendait rester le fils bien élevé que Grimoire espérait.

Se détournant il prit la direction de sa chambre, ne souhaitant plus qu'un peu de solitude afin de se laisser aller sans témoins.

Au bout de quelques pas il s'arrêta et s'adressa à son père sans oser lui faire face.

\- Père ?

\- Oui Vincent ?

\- Pourriez vous m'enseigner le maniement des armes ? Je ne veux plus jamais laisser quelqu'un souffrir sans rien pouvoir faire. Je veux être en mesure de défendre les autres...

La demande bouleversa Grimoire, tout en le remplissant de fierté. Son fils était si généreux malgré le mal qu'on lui avait fait, il continuait à penser aux autres avant tout.

\- Si c'est ce que tu désire, je le ferai mon fils. Répondit il doucement.

Vincent inclina la tête avec gravité, conscient qu'il venait de prendre une voie qu'il se devrait de suivre jusqu'au bout. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de reculer. Il n'avait pas su protéger l'amitié qui le liait à Cassian, il ne se risquerait plus à laisser d'autres personnes devenir aussi proches de lui que ne l'avait été le garçon blond. Il ne voulait pas que d'autres soient blessés comme l'avait été son tout premier, et très certainement dernier, ami. Il essuya fermement les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Il ne voulait plus pleurer, cela ne servait à rien, il n'était plus un jeune enfant, il avait dix ans, il était temps qu'il se conduise comme l'adulte qu'il serait un jour prochain. Il n'oublierait pas Cassian, le souvenir de ce dernier serait son garde fou, la protection qui le retiendrait loin de ceux qui tenteraient de se rapprocher de lui à l'avenir. Non... il n'oublierait jamais Cassian et la façon dont leur amitié avait pris fin.

OOo

Cassian regarda sa mère terminer de boucler leur maison. Il avait tant hâte de partir qu'il en tremblait presque. Plus rien ne le retenait dans cette région, il avait tiré un trait sur les amis qu'il y avait depuis son plus jeune âge, sur tous les souvenirs qu'il s'y était fait. Désormais il ne voulait plus penser au passé, seulement à l'avenir et à ce qui lui restait à découvrir.

Plus exactement, il avait tiré un trait sur tout ce qui avait un rapport avec les amis qu'il s'était fait et qui étaient comme lui natifs de la région. Le seul dont il voulait se souvenir était Vincent.

Une fois de plus, à penser au garçon aux yeux rouges il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Son ami lui manquait terriblement et il s'en voulait profondément de lui avoir fait du mal. Il ne se trouvait aucune excuse. Il aurait du savoir que jamais Vincent n'aurait fait ce dont il l'avait accusé.

Si seulement il avait su le comprendre alors que son ami était en face de lui et le regardait... Vincent avait essayé de lui parler, mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre... quelle terrible erreur. Une erreur qu'il ne pourrait jamais effacer, mais il s'était fait la promesse qu'un jour il retrouverait Vincent et il lui demanderait pardon. Il espérait qu'alors son ami saurait lui accorder ce pardon dont il rêvait depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de son erreur.

Il n'en avait rien dit à sa mère, mais dès qu'ils seraient arrivés dans leur nouveau foyer il avait bien l'intention de commencer ses recherches. Peut être que Vincent et son père se trouveraient eux aussi là où ils allaient où qu'ils y passeraient un jour et qu'ils se rencontreraient.

Puis son esprit s'évada vers la grande ville où sa mère avait décidé de les conduire.

Midgar était un lieu terriblement éloigné, ils allaient même changer de continent pour s'y rendre. Rien que d'y penser Cassian avait la chair de poule. Ce serait un long voyage, peut être même risqué et c'était à cause de lui...

Il se mordilla les lèvres et regarda sa mère qui venait de le rejoindre.

\- Maman... dit il d'un ton mal assuré. Pourquoi partons nous si loin ? Midgar c'est de l'autre côté de la mer...

Il avait peur soudain, non pas qu'il leur arrive malheur, mais que Vincent et son père ne soient pas allés si loin. S'ils restaient sur ce continent et que lui partait sur un autre, alors il ne pourrait jamais réaliser ses rêves.

\- Nous devons prendre un nouveau départ mon chéri. Là bas nous serons certains de ne croiser personne de notre ancienne vie. Répondit madame Strife d'un ton assuré.

Cassian baissa les yeux. Il n'osait pas lui dire qu'il n'avait plus envie d'aller si loin, qu'il préférait rester sur ce continent et retrouver son ami.

\- Cassian ? Appela sa mère doucement, consciente qu'il était tourmenté elle voulait savoir à quel propos.

Comme le jeune garçon ne répondait pas elle lui caressa le visage avec douceur.

\- Si tu as peur de partir il faut me le dire mon chéri.

\- Non ! C'est pas ça maman ! J'ai pas peur de partir ! Protesta aussitôt Cassian. C'est juste que...

\- Que ?

Cassian se mordilla les lèvres.

\- Tu peux tout me dire. Insista sa mère.

Cassian tourna vers elle un regard embué de larmes.

\- Vincent me manque maman, si on part à Midgar, je pourrai jamais le retrouver...

Madame Strife le serra contre elle, émue de sa détresse et malheureuse de devoir lui dire la vérité. Elle tenait à ce que son fils puisse faire son deuil. Elle avait beaucoup de tendresse à l'encontre de Vincent et énormément de respect pour Grimoire Valentine mais elle estimait qu'ils faisaient partie de leur passé désormais, au même titre que leur vie à Nibelheim.

\- Cassian, je ne crois pas que vous vous reverrez un jour mon chéri. Vincent a eu beaucoup de peine après ce que tu lui as dit. Il ne veut sans doute pas te revoir. Tu dois l'oublier, passer à autre chose. Voila pourquoi nous devons partir pour Midgar. Là bas nous aurons une autre vie, tu te feras d'autres amis...

\- J'oublierai jamais Vincent ! Affirma Cassian avec force.

Il était indigné que sa mère puisse penser qu'il soit capable d'oublier celui qui avait été comme un frère pour lui.

Madame Strife le serra à nouveau contre elle pour l'apaiser. Elle ne croyait qu'à demi ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Je sais mon chéri, moi non plus je ne vais pas l'oublier, mais il appartient à notre passé désormais.

Cassian ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais garda finalement le silence. Il ne voulait pas contredire et attrister sa mère, mais il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de renoncer à ses projets. Il retrouverait Vincent et il se ferait pardonner. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

 _Fin de la première partie_

 _Une seconde partie est en cours d'écriture, mais elle comporte des passages vraiment très très durs et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de la mettre en ligne... si vous la voulez malgré tout faites moi signe. En attendant, merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette première partie._


End file.
